Wish from the other world - KURAPIKA inspired story
by Kouko Kuruta
Summary: Kurapika x OC. Every fangirl's dream. How will you spend your 1day with Kurapika? REVIEW please.


HELLO GUYS! THIS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC! INSPIRED BY KURAPIKA PLEASE READ IT. THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE MADE SOMETHING LIKE THIS. I'M NOT REALLY INTO WRITING BUT WOALAAAAH! I'VE MADE IT. I'M OPEN TO TAKE POSTIVE AND NEGATIVE FEEDBACKS. FEEDBACKS WILL HELP ME IMPROVE MY WRITINGS. PLEASE BE HONEST. THANK YOU.

In the middle of the night of December, while everyone was asleep, I woke up in my dark small room when I saw a light ball standing in front of me.

"What it this thing? Am I dreaming?" I asked myself

I rubbed my half closed eyes. It's still there. I'm sure that I wasn't dreaming. Seconds ago, a voice came from no where saying..

"I am here to grant one wish of you." said by a sweet soft voice.

"Who are you? A wish?" I asked with a low voice with pure curiosity

"My job is to grant and let you experience beyond the bounds of possibility things for one day" it said.

This phenomena didn't made me feel scared and uneasy. The room felt warm and calm although it's winter.

I stood up in front of the light ball wearing my pajamas.

"There's a wish that I've always been always asking for. It sounds crazy but I want to meet with Kurapika." *blushing* Because of my of my strong desire and my half asleep mind, I said it without hesitiation.

The room become soothing and quiet. I raised my right hand, touching the light ball when suddenly the light become strong that it enlighted my room. I closed my eyes.

I tried to open my eyes. I'm surprised that there are a lot of people in front of me. I'm in somewhere like a town.

"Where am I?" asked to myself

Then the familiar voice again coming in my mind..

"I've granted your wish. You are now in the world you've been asking for. Now, what you have to do is to find the guy you are looking for. Remember, you only have one day" the voice said.

I was shocked. I wasn't really dreaming. I can feel the cold breeze of the wind kissing my cheeks. I can hear the chattering of the citizens of that place. I also realised that they all look like anime. My heart filled with happiness and it was beating so fast thinking that I can finally meet that guy I've been fantasizing for. I'd never thought that it will happen to me. I feel sad at the same time when I realised that I only have 1day to be with him.

"Where can I find Kurapika?" I asked.

The voice didn't reply..

I walked along the spatial town. My feet wearing flat pink sandals keeps walking. I don't know where am I going to.

Kurapika is now on his day-off from his work being a bodyguard. Everyone splits up, left and took their own time and ways on how will they will spend their time.

"How are you going to spend your break Kurapika?" Senritsu asked with her soft voice

"I guess I will be going to spend my time in my apartment and research about the scattered scarlet eyes of my comrades" Kurapika replied.

Kurapika gave his goodbye, turned away and started walking away. Senritsu just stared at him til he's gone then she started to take her own path.

3hours have passed and I still don't where to go. I'm tired and hungry. The sky is also turning dark. I was worried that I may might missed the chance of meeting Kurapika. I felt frustrated.

"Seems like it's gonna rain soon. I need to find a shelter and spend my time there til the rain is gone, but first, I need to find something to eat then I'll start looking for him" I said to myself

I picked apples since I have no money. I sat under under the tree and eat. Someone passed by and guess who it was? It was Senritsu! I got my hopes up again!

I quickly stood up, wiped all the grass and dust on my pants and ran after her.

"Senritsu!" I called her with my high pitched voice

She looked back to find out who's calling her. She saw me running and waving at her.

Senritsu looked at me with straightly, wondering who's the girl called at her like she knew her very well.

"Who are you? How did you know my name?" Senritsu asked me curiously

"I'll tell you everything. Let's talk" I replied while catching my breath

Senritsu knew that I'm harmless so she came witth me. We talked in a café. I told her everything.

"Will you tell me who you are?" Senritsu asked me while stirring her coffee and drink

"I am someone from the other world" I said

"Other world?" Stopped drinking and put the cup down

"Yes. I'm hear to look for Kurapika. I only have one day. Please help me to grant my wish

Please tell me where he is" I begged her wholeheartedly while looking at her straightly

Senritsu felt how strong my will is. She knows that I'm honest and won't do anything to Kurapika.

"Very well then. I'll give you his apartment's address *brings out a piece of paper and write the address*. There *handing the paper to me*. It'll take 3hours walk from here. Ask for directions. Becareful." She said while wearing a smile on her face.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Senritsu! I'll never forget your kindness. I hope that I could repay you someday" Happly thanked Senritsu.

"*Smiling* Go ahead, your time is running out". She told me

I nodded and stood up from my chair. I left the café immediately. It started raining

* "I only have 20hours left. I need to hurry" I said to my self while running

I've been running and asking directions around. I already consumed 4 ½ hour. Senritsu told me it'll took 3hours. Yes, but I spent time because I got lost and been into many troubles.

After an hour, I finally reached Kurapika's place. I felt nervous. My heart is pounding like it's gonna break all my nerves inside my body. I don't know what to say when I see him. I'm happy that finally, my fangirl wish will came true.

I'm walking towards the door and knocked. No one's answering.

"He seems away. I guess I'll wait here" I said

Kurapika went to the cementery to visit his parents. He spent 4hours there.

"Don't worry. I'll get your precious eyes back." Kurapika swears.

He prayed and left. He went back home.

"It's been 4hours and still no sign of him? Am I going to fail to meet him?"

Sitting on the floor with legs closed. Lying my head down on my knees then I started crying. My hopes went down.

It's raining hard. Raindrops sliding from my cold face. I felt very exhausted. My head is feeling heavy. I saw someone's coming…

"Who's that?"

My eyes are getting blury. I can't recognize the person. I fainted.

"Who is this girl? What is she doing outside my apartment?" Kurapika said and wondering

"Why do I feel this way? I feel like I'm responsible with this girl and she has something to do with my life" Kurapika's thoughts.

Kurapika carried the girl inside his apartment. Put her on his bed. Dried her hair and put the blanket on her.

He stared at her and touched he face *blushed*

"W-why did I do that? Why do I have this uneasy feeling? I shouldn't do disgraceful stuffs to her. Oh my. Maybe because I haven't been alone with a girl in a room."

"Maybe I'll just cook something for her so when she wake up….." Kurapika said.

Few hours ago…

I opened my eyes slowly. I was facing the ceiling. Lying on a bed.

"W-where am I?" I get up from the bed and asked him.

"You're in my apartment. You fainted outside the building. You've been asleep for 10hours" he responsed

In my thoughts, "I'm pretty sure that voice is very familiar…. Could it be?!"

I quickly stood up and went to the room where the voice is coming from.

I stood up by the door. I saw this man wearing his white full body suit.

"K-kurapika?" I was stuttering and my tears are falling down through my cheeks

Kurapika looked at me straightly.

"Why are yo-" Kurapika didn't complete his words. I hugged him tightly right away. I sobbed.

"W-why are you crying? W-what happened? Hey!" Kurapika panicked

"I thought that I'll fail to see you. I'm so happy that I've finally met you" I said and still crying

"What are you saying? Tell me who you are" Kurapika said

"I feel sorta happy. Why? What is this strange feeling?*blushed*." In kurapika's thoughts

Kurapika hugged me back. We've been like that for a long time. I'm really not dreaming. I can hear and feel his breathing. The sweet scent of him. His clothes that's getting wet because of my tears. His arms that embraces my body. I really feel happy. My heart is full of joyness. I've never dream that I could meet him someday.

When everything is calm, I introduced him myself.

"I'm from the other world. A world that is very far away from you. I've been looking after you all this time. J This is my wish… to meet you someday. 24hours was given to me to find you and to be with you. Sooner, maybe after an hour, I'll disappear from this world of yours" I explained.

"My world turned upside down. I suddenly felt the lonliness in my heart. I'm falling down. I feel broke. Why do I feel this way?" Kurapika said to himself

"I understand." Kurapika said. He holds my hand and looked at me.

"Why don't we spend the the rest of your time together? Let's do something fun?" Kurapika smiled

I nodded and smile. We stood up and went out together. We went to parks and had dinner. I didn't think about other stuffs. I'm enjoying myself with him.

"Now I'm spending my time with this girl. A girl that I've just met, but I feel really attached to her. I don't really talk to strangers and I don't care about anything aside from avenging my people" But this time, I feel like I've known her for a long time. It's weird but I'm having fun and enjoying myself with her. I've never felt like this before." Kurapika said to himself.

Afterwards, we went back back to Kurapika's apartment..

"Kurapika, thank you. I really had fun with you. You have grant my wish completely. This the best thing that ever happened to me." I said.

Kurapika doesn't seem fine. He looks down and sad.

"K-kurapika?" I asked..

"Please don't be sad.. I know what you've been through.. I don't-" Kurapika hugs me tightly.

I was surprised.

"Please don't go. I want to know you more*w-what am I saying?*. I've lost a lot of important people in my life. I'm enjoying myself with you. I think it'll be good if you're with me" Kurapika said. His eyes are getting teary.

Im surprised that he'll say that to me. I didn't expect that it'll turned out like this. I just wished to see him. I hugged him back.

"I wish I could.. I really wish.. I would like to spend my time with you. I can give up everything" I said

"Please promise me, when I'm gone. Don't let your anger pull you down. It hurts to see you like that. I'll be watching you from the other world til the end. That's my last wish" I said

Kurapika just looked at me. He touched my face. Our faces was getting closer. The atmosphere is getting romantic.

"W-what am I doing? It's not like me but, I can't hold myself" Kurapika's thoughts

I was feeling nervous and happy at the same time. Our lips slowly touched it other. I'd never expected this.

After that, he gave me his earring.

"Bring this with you so that you wouldn't forget about me." He opened my palm and handed the earring to me.

I smiled. My tears are falling again. I hugged him. But w-what's happening? I'm fading? He looked with his gloomy face. I was crying but I still managed to put a smile on my face.

"Don't worry we'll meet again". I hold his hands while I'm fading away slowly.

*Fading*

*Fading*

*Fading*

*Fading*

*Fading*

*Fading*

*Fading*

*Fading*

*Fading*

*Fading*

The light appeared again. I opened my eyes then my tears are overflowing through my face.

"A dream?" I asked myself.

Something's on my hand. I opened my hand. I was surprised! It was Kurapika's earring.

My tears fell down. I hold it tightly and put it near on my heart…

THE END!

I wanted to thank my

Hunter x Family x Random! You

guys inspired me so much. Arigatou

for the support


End file.
